1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments in general relate to control and protection methodologies provided by a control module designed to control operation of a motor, so as to protect the motor and an associated electrical device such as a power tool that is powered by the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, motors are controlled by dedicated analog or digital circuitry controlling the motor for a given application. For example, a dedicated circuit may be required to control a given motor utilized in an application for an electrical device such as a power saw application, while another dedicated circuit may be required to control a different motor utilized in another power tool application such as a drill application. The dedicated analog or digital control circuit is typically constructed of different components. These components often have differing values, tolerances and/or control software to create a unique operational characteristic profile for a given motor and/or given motor application.